edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Twist of Ed
"A Twist of Ed" is the 12th episode of Season 4 and the 89th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd's reverse psychology finds the Kanker Sisters on the business end of some tough loving. Plot The Eds have a big problem with the Kankers. Edd is attacked in his yard by Marie while he was fixing his furniture, Ed is caught in his kitchen by May while trying to find a spoon for his cereal, and Eddy is jumped in his own shower by Lee while he was showering. Edd retreats to The Retro Van, only to discover that Ed and Eddy have run into the same problem, The Kankers! In a sudden quarrel of words about Eddy's stench (his shower was never finished due to him finding Lee and getting ambushed by her) Eddy snaps on Edd, telling him to think of something. After Ed and Eddy interrupt his train of thought, he leaves The Retro Van. The Eds then encounter Rolf, Who is smashing bigger rocks into smaller ones. Edd examines one of the small rocks, leading Eddy to think they will hit the Kankers with a rock. Edd looks on as Rolf explains to Ed that only a rock can break a rock, but Ed keeps being stupid. Rolf is about to smash the sense into Ed's head, but Edd thanks Rolf for the answer, then goes to tell Eddy the answer,' Only a rock will break a rock!' The answer is reverse psychology! The Eds quickly set to trying out their answer in a simple (yet effective) experiment. Ed simply compliments May, and dances with Lee and Marie, but in a much more exaggerated manner. They slowly get freaked out and flee to the "safety" of their trailer. Eddy believes that is that, but Edd states to assure themselves of a Kanker free future they will need to hit them while the getting is good. Eddy refuses but Ed drags him in and they all head to the Trailer Park. The Kankers are still creeped out by Ed's weird behavior even noting that their mom was right about guys when the doorbell rings. They are greeted by Edd who gives them freshly laundered socks and had already labeled their entire room, and Ed who made pancakes for them and putting ketchup on them while writing a message with said ketchup in a rebus form. The Kankers run to their room, which has just been labeled by Edd. Lee decides to call the cops, but she really picks up Ed who is looking to kiss them. They run to the door and are met once again by Edd, debating with a daisy, "She loves me, she loves me also." Running away they turn to face Eddy, and everybody screams in fear. They make a last resort effort and run into the wall closet, a wall closet Ed has already entered. The couch is the next spot they encounter Edd, waiting with a blanket to snuggle, and back into the corner. Edd decided that it's now Eddy's turn to scare the Kankers, who are now nervous and terrified out of their wits. With a bouquet of flowers in hand he attempts, but is given away! A small drop of sweat, noticed only by Lee falls from his head and the truth is seen! (since the sweat drop is a sign of fear) The Kankers, followed by the Eds, retreat to their room. The door locks behind them as the Kankers attract and kill their prey. The tables have turned, it's reverse-reverse psychology (as Edd realized and stated)! Thus making things revert to normal, with the Eds being kissed (against their will) by the Kankers protesting "WE'RE TOO YOUNG!" as the episode ends there. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': sitting home alone in front of a bowl of [[Chunky Puffs]] '' "Spoon, please!" ''up to get a spoon and pulls out a spatula, an egg beater, and May, and soon finds a spoon "Thank you, spoon!" ---- *'Edd': his own nose smelling a stench "Good golly almighty! What is that horrible odor?" at Ed "Ed?" Ed: "Not I, Double D!" at Eddy "Talk to mister stink wad!" Eddy: "Hey! I had a Kanker hairball stuck in my shower!" Edd: "Calm down, Eddy! I'm sure if we put our two and a half heads together we–" interrupted by Eddy Eddy: "YOU THINK OF SOMETHING, SMART GUY!" shushes Eddy and heads to the waterbed in the back to think ---- *'Eddy': Edd has a plan to stop the Kankers "You're onto something, aren'tcha? Oh wait! I know! Don't tell me! We hit 'em with a rock! And-''pause'' "That's stupid! I could have thought of that!" ---- *'Ed': in front of Rolf about to smash the rock "What is with the rock, Rolf?" Rolf: Ed "Hello, bundt-cake for brain Ed-Boy. Rolf is using this small rock to crush this bigger rock." Ed: confused "Bundt-cake crushes rock?" Rolf: "No. Only rock will break rock." Edd: "By George, that's the answer!" Ed: holding a slice of pizza in his hand "Pizza slice breaks rock?" Rolf: "Ed-Boy! No pizza; ROCK!" pulls out a half-eaten pretzel from his jacket Ed: "Half-eaten pretzel bagel breaks rock?" Rolf: frustrated and about to hit Ed in the head with the rock "MUST ROLF BEAT SOME SENSE INTO THAT OVERCOOKED NOODLE THAT YOU CALL A HEAD?!" Edd: Rolf and shaking his hand "ROLF! Thank you for being an unlikely source of inspiration." Ed: rock and throws it "I'm a noodlehead and you're not!" crushes Rolf Rolf: "Rolf too yearns the simple life as a noodle head." ---- *'Edd': "Eddy! I've formulated a remedy to our Kanker dilemma! Because only a rock can break a rock!" Eddy: "You spent all this time thinking and that's what you came up with?!" Edd: "It's just an analogy, Eddy. Rock breaks rock, fight fire with fire." and pulls out his Reverse Psychology book from the inside of his shirt "We use reverse psychology!" Eddy: "Oh! I get ya! We hit 'em with a book!" laughs at his own joke "Oh, that's a good one." Edd: "Perhaps a demonstration would help clarify things." reverse psychology "Ed, listen carefully now." pointing at the pile of dirt and using reverse psychology "Do not eat that dirt." eats the dirt shortly after ---- *'Edd': "In order to ensure ourselves a Kanker-free future the three of us must strike while the iron is hot." Eddy: "No way! I'll wait for the movie!" Edd: reverse psychology "Ed, please don't get Eddy." starts moving his legs and chases Eddy around the creek while laughing at the same time Eddy: "Leave me alone! I don't wanna! Go away!" ---- *'Lee': "That's it, I'm calling the cops!" Ed: phone receiver on head "Dial ME for love!" puckers his lips on the freaked out Kankers; Lee puts the phone receiver with Ed on it back and all three Kankers run in a different direction ---- *'Edd': "I haven't had this much fun since father let me disassemble his shaver!" Eddy a bouquet of flowers "Here, Eddy, it's your turn." Eddy: sweating Edd: "Go on Eddy. Show no mercy. Make them never bother us again!" Eddy: uncontrollably "So... Yeah... Um..." drops on floor, with Lee seeing that they're using reverse psychology on them Lee: May and Marie to pull themselves together, causing them to use reverse psychology "Oh, you scare us." May:'' "You're so gross." '''Marie': "Eeek." Eddy: they have won "Eh, can't blame 'em. I'm too much for even myself." Ed: "You're Eddy! Babe magnet to the, um…babes!" Trivia/Goofs *This is the last episode to be aired in 2003. *When Ed shows up to aggravate Rolf, the marker Rolf uses to mark the position of the rock that he is to smash with the smaller rock disappears. *Rolf calls Ed "buntcake-for-brain Ed boy", keeping up with his tradition of giving the Eds clever nicknames. *Edd's Reverse Psychology Manual is by Kent Webb, a storyboard artist at AKA Cartoon. *In the scene where Ed is surrounded by the Kankers, notice the animation mistake on Marie. *''Running gags'': **Ed and Edd scaring the Kankers through reverse psychology. **Eddy deciphering Double D's plans wrong (figuring they should hit the Kankers with something more likely). *This episode contains the first time in an actual episode that Edd has given socks to show his "love." Until now, that had only been stated on the Cartoon Network Site, a quiz book (mostly made of info from the site), and one comic ("Secret Ed-mirer"). Edd gives yet another sock to show his love to May in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. *This is Ed's third attempt at standing up to the Kankers. The first time was "Dawn of the Eds" and the second time was "Momma's Little Ed". But the first two times Ed won, unfortunately this time he lost. *Rolf appears for a small bit of time in this episode. So every kid (except Rolf) doesn't appear in this episode. *Before Ed is "dancing" with Marie and Lee he shouts "Let's Mambo" when, in fact, he is actually doing Tango (as demonstrated by his dance moves). *When Lee jumped out of Eddy's shower drain, she was wearing the same bathing suit she wore in "Home Cooked Eds." *The plot of this episode is similar to the Shakespeare play "Much Ado About Nothing." In this play, two of the main characters, Benedick and Beatrice constantly argue with witty insults, but in the end fall in love with each other. The reverse ending happens here: The Eds use reverse psychology on the Kankers, saying they love them, then the plan backfires and they are slaves to whatever fate the Kankers have in store for them. *When Double D heads over to the lipstick dispenser to investigate, his goggles disappeared from the last scene. *When the Kankers head up into their rooms to hide, May's mouth did not move when she said "let's hide in our room". *When Eddy was in his shower stall with Lee, it was kind of like the horror film/novel Psycho. He also presses his hand against the shower door as Lee kisses him as he mimics what Rose did in the movie Titanic. *This episode is mainly dominated by the Eds and the Kankers. *Edd's Reverse Psychology Manual reappears in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. *In "Dawn of the Eds," the horn plays La Cucaracha. In this episode, it is just regular honking, the same thing happens in "Dueling Eds." *In war, sweating or bleeding is a sign of weakness which can give your an opponent an advantage. Eddy made this mistake when Double D wanted him to confront the Kankers. *When Ed has pancakes and squirts ketchup on them, Marie's hair is reversed so that it's covering her left eye instead of her right. Gallery a_twist_of_ed.jpg|"Refinished, rejuvinated, and reusable!" File:Edd's_Weird_Smile.jpg|Edd's creepy smile File:Rolf_pain.jpg|"Rolf truly yearns the simple life as a noodle-head." File:Ed_009.jpg|"This guy is starting to creep me out." File:AAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|The Kankers and Eddy screaming File:Its_dark.jpg|"It's dark! Ahahahahha!!" File:May_Hair.jpg|May's bad hair day. pizza rock.png|"Pizza slice breaks rock?" Video RhfVfcHUUXY Twist of Ed Twist of Ed Category:Pages that need to be rewritten